Light
by Oneese
Summary: inFAMOUS 2 - The story of the electric man was one that changed over time
1. Light

A/N: So, hi. This is my first fanfiction for inFAMOUS ever and I enjoyed doing it. It didn't came out how I really wanted it, but I think it's OK. I hope you enjoy this little oneshot thing I created. Constructive critism is always welcome, while flames aren't :].

Just a heads up guys: this is inFAMOUS 2 era and you should see it like you were good through the game, but by the ending you went bad. Even if that's not possible because the troubles with karma, let act like it is, okay? Okay!

* * *

Light

Explosions, gun fires, dead people… it was all normal now. How had come to this? What made the humanity in the people of New Marais fade? Disappear, to seemly never come back.

Was it the conduits? The people with special abilities. Betrand said it was them who made all the destruction, chaos happen.

You had seen some stuff. Normal looking people who could shoot ice or fire from their hands. Burning buildings to the ground or freezing militia to death. Some had other powers, ability to fly or create disgusting and dangerous looking monsters. Every power more unique, more dangerous than others.

You were told, several times, conduits were monsters. That Satan had brought them to your world to bring hate and chaos, death and doom. You never really believed those words, because there was a tale fluttering through the town. A tale about a man, a electric man.

A conduit with power to control electricity, who killed the same evil and dark monsters, you father said to be afraid off. A conduit who killed his own kind, for the better good, to save mere human lives.

It's no wonder he snapped in the end. Killing thousand of his own, people who were like him and didn't view him as a monster because of his gift. Saving, saving and saving humans, mere human beings, who didn't deserve it. Who simply looked at him as a creature of the night, something that shouldn't exist. Something evil, something unreal, not pure.

No wonder that he broke. No wonder that he stopped saving those who didn't deserve it. No wonder that he stopped killing other conduits who made chaos in your city. No wonder.

The electric man tale, one you knew by heart, changed with time. Going from a fairy tale to a nightmare. Twisting, dark and cold. Something to make kids obey and go to sleep when they should.

The electric man, you viewed as a hero, was now known as a killer and the leader of all that was bad. Some people said he was Satan himself, all along.

You see him now. His clothes are ripped to shreds and burned away at points. His eyes are closed, half his face's burned away, that was new. The latest mug shot of the last standing militia hadn't shown you that. He had his trusty Amp clasped in his hands, knuckles going white. Blood red electricity flowing through it, making it spark and giving it a even more dangerous edge. Bandages were wrapped around several body parts, ankles, arms, palms and legs.

He didn't look good, looked in pain even. Gritting his teeth and still not opening his eyes. You slinked back in the shadows, trying to blend in and fade away. You weren't the only one here, you were making your way home. There were others. They're death now.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, you saw the electric man jumping down, head first towards the pavement, mere feet from you. You'd no time to even call out a warning, you just pressed yourself against a wall and prayed.

Now, he stands there. Doing nothing, but breath in musty air. Then a soft noise, the temperature falling degrees down. You shiver and look for the source of the cold.

She isn't hard to spot. An icy aura around her, ground frozen were she stands and she looks beautiful. An ice queen, you supposed. She steps towards the unmoving man. An white, pale hand comes to rest on his shoulder, ice forming on the skin even when its quickly melting away. Her voice is just as beautiful as her appearance, as calm and collected when she speaks.

''We need to go now, Cole,'' She says, blue eyes taking in the man's form. ''We got work to do.'' A mist raises and when it's gone, they're too.


	2. Inner demons

So this happened. I loved Kuo in the game, even when at first she was a goody two shoes :]. Did you guys also tried so hard when you first played the game that it was so much easier to be evil than to be good, gg Sucker Punch, gg.  
Also a thank you out to: _Best Lemons, _for kindly reviewing the last chapter, I appreciate it.

A heads up: this is post evil ending.

_Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS._

* * *

Inner demons

Lucy's hair fell into her face. It had grown, a lot actually. There were no hairdressers around, no alive ones anyway and even if they still were around, they wouldn't want to cut her hair anyway.

She was a monster in their eyes, nothing more. Just a monster without feelings and a ice cold heart. While the last part was true, her heart was cold and certainly didn't beat anymore these days, she wasn't a monster. She wasn't. She was saving the world, saving her kind, those she had despised before. She was helping the world, making sure that not everyone died.

The plague would surely not be as kind as she was. The plague would take anyone it could, while the humans finished the job for it, killing every conduit they could find. Lucy made sure that it didn't go that way. That it didn't happen.

She wasn't a monster. Lucy jumped up, the chair she'd pre-occupied fell to the ground with a dull thud. Her breath was visible in the air, small puffs of white smoke swirling around her head, it was always now the days. Her hands, covered in ice, went through her hair, leaving little bits of snow.

She wasn't a monster. She shook her head, blue fringes of hair swaying from side to side. She balled her hands to fists, feeling ice form around it. It should feel cold, it should, but it didn't, not to Lucy, not anymore.

She wasn't a monster. She looked up, blue eyes wide with a scary edge to them, pupils dilated. The mirror confidently placed on the wall in front of her showed Lucy her reflection.

There stood a woman in the mirror. She looked more death than alive. She was pale, so pale, unnatural even and her arms were covered in a layer of ice, seemingly unbreakable and glistering in the light of the lamp. Yet the thing that stood out the most were her eyes. Those blue eyes, looking like ice. Hard and cold. Too livid to be human, but she wasn't human was she?

She was a conduit… did that make her a monster? Were they monsters?

She wasn't a monster, she couldn't be. She was just trying to make the world a good place again and it just had to be the way it was. The humans couldn't stay, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't their fault they needed to disappear to make place for her kind. It was how it had to be. Wasn't it?

She wasn't a monster for doing what she'd to do. She wasn't, it couldn't make her a monster. She was just doing what she'd to do. Fate, she supposed. She was just doing what fate wanted.

She wasn't a monster, yet the woman in the mirror was not so sure anymore.


	3. Mental scars

So hi guys, its me and this is a new chapter. I think its sorta poopy but I decided to post this anyway, Nix is complicated but I gave her a shot. I hope you guys like it and thank you for reading.

Also if you guys wanna see an oneshot on a specific person tell me and I'll give it a shot, probably.

_Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS._

* * *

Nix's eyes were closed, lids fluttering but not opening. Her chest, covered with mud and rocks, went almost invisible up and down. Slow, heavy breaths left her mouth and lighting flashed in the air. Soon enough the grey, thick clouds gather together and heavy rain made its way to earth. It hit the dry ground hard, patting it loudly and Nix's head moved from one side to the other. A deep groan left her lips, hands gripping the dirt beneath them. When the icy rain hit Nix's face, her eyes snapped open, fiery pits of fire filled with fear and confusion into nothingness. A painful moan made its way into the air and she tried to lift herself off the cold ground, yet her arms and legs protested and refused to move even a single inch. Her arms felt to the ground next to her side with a dull thud. Her hair fell into her face and shielded her eyes, who were closed again.

Why was she on the ground again?

When the memories came rushing back, with great force, she sat up immediately. Forgetting and ignoring her aching muscles and raising to her full height. She wasn't bothered by the rain and wind that hit her both straight in the face without mercy, rather was being eating from the inside by worry and concern. Her eyes scanned the open space before her and the crater was obvious. She was at the edge of it, but that wasn't the interesting part of it. In the middle was a destroyed speakerphone with a desk, crumpled and bashed in. A glowing blue light making it glister. Nix stepped forward, legs shaky and unsteady. She made her way towards the middle, ground sagging under her feet. She let her hand go over the surface of the desk and she tried to steady herself.

Where was her mom?

She didn't know and hadn't a lot of time to think about before a soft, blue light caught her eye. She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. The air was cold and she shivered, the light looking dangerous in the dark. She reached out her hand and felt the cold, metal surface touch her fingertips. She wanted to pick it up, but before she could it gave off a painful, electric shock. Making Nix shriek and draw back her hand, holding it to her chest, while holding the other up with palm out. Her eyes were narrowed, giving the object the evil eyes and then her palm went hot. Extremely hot, painfully hot, making her shriek once again. A flashing, red light shot out of her palm, black substance flowing out along with it. The black good splashed on the object, covering it in it and then the flame that apparently came from her palm latched onto it. The fire flared up and it glowed brightly. Her eyes grew to the size of plates and her face lost its color.

How did that happen?

She stared at the sphere on fire, it glowed eerily in the night. She was shocked. Had she actually just done that? She looked down at her hands, wounds littering the skin and it didn't even hurt. However no burn injuries were visible, not at all and she surely had just spitted out fire if the flame was anything to go by. While the shock faded away, the rain got only worse, lighting flashing and thunder rumbling. What would her mother think when she saw this, she couldn't blame it on her siblings, her mom wasn't stupid after all. That brought her back to the previous question.

Where was her mom?

She glanced around, arms wrapped around herself. Where were all the people? They weren't there anymore, her mom not either. Nix tasted salt on her tongue and then she noticed the salty tears that silently rolled down her cheeks. And where was the man in the suit that had gathered them here? She looked around, whipping away her tears with her thumb. That man had done it. He had. If it wasn't for him her mom, sibling and herself would be together in their small house. Together and more importantly safe.

She balled up her hands into fists, she felt it burn and it felt good. She could burn that man away, make him pay with her newfound… gift. It didn't have to bad right? She grinned, it looked out of place and ugly on her face, and opened her hand. Her palm had lightened up a little, a small flame flaring there, black substance swirling around it. Oil, she realized, it was oil. The grin widened.

Oil only helped the fire grow.


End file.
